


Jasper Rides A Rollercoaster

by supermariogirl



Series: Grasper [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rollercoasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: After the incident earlier, Jasper rides a rollercoaster.(Part 2 of the March 12th Grasper Bomb)
Relationships: Jasper/Greg Universe
Series: Grasper [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758661
Kudos: 12





	Jasper Rides A Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Haters.

After that incident, Greg and Jasper had their cotton candy. Jasper decided it was too sweet for her, so Greg had the rest.

While they continued walking, Jasper saw the rollercoaster. Getting a bit curious, Jasper asked about it.

“That’s a rollercoaster. It’s a ride.” he told her. 

She watched as it moved all around, with people on it screaming, really fast.

“They’re screaming.” she pointed out.

“Those are screams of fun.” he explained. “It’s supposed to be an exhilirating experience.”

“Well if you say so, then we have to try it!” she said. “I can handle something like that just fine.”

“You can go on if you like, but I think I’m too old for it.” he admitted.

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“Definitely.” he said, putting his hand behind his head sheepishly. “If I went on that thing, I’d throw up.”

“Disgusting.” Jasper commented. “I’ll go on myself.”

“Have fun!” Greg called as he watched her get in line. He decided to sit down on a bench nearby.

* * *

Jasper waited in line as it got shorter and shorter, and soon enough, she was boarding onto a cheap looking car meant to look like a spaceship(it looked so primitive compared to the ones from Homeworld, she thought). 

Someone buckled her in and pulled the safety bar down, and then she patiently waited for the ride to start. 

After a minute or so, she felt herself moving forward slowly. 

“Is this really it?” she said to herself out loud. 

She noticed that she was now moving up a steep slope. From one side of her view she could see Greg sitting down on a bench. Jasper waved at him, and he waved back.

Soon enough, she made it to the top. The car went to a slowed stop, and stayed there for a moment. 

She sat there, confused. Why did it stop? Why was it going so slow?

The orange Quartz got her answer when the next thing she knew, she was plummeting down the slope with great speed, the sudden-ness of it all catching her by surprise. 

Now the rollercoaster was going incredibly fast(by what she considered human standards). This gave her a feeling of thrill, something she hadn’t felt since she last fought with Steven.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

The ride kept going. Up and down, loop de loop, up and down again. It was so much fun, she thought, and she smiled and laughed the entire time.

By the time it was over, she wished there was more. She ran towards Greg upon being released from the ride.

“Greg!” she exclaimed. “That was amazing! I can’t believe I ever disliked the Earth!”

“I’m glad you had fun.” Greg smiled, leaning back against the bench and enjoying the warm breeze.

“Can I go again?” she asked, excitedly.

“Go as many times as you want, but not too many times, Pearl called and she wants to make us dinner.” he told her.

“Yes!” she cheered, putting a fist in her hand as she got even more excited. 

Greg sighed happily as she ran back towards the line.


End file.
